villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Danny Dingo
Danny Dingo is the main antagonist in the Australian animated series, The Adventures of Blinky Bill. He frequently attempted to con the folk of Greenpatch out of their money during the first season/series of the show. He became a sort of archenemy to Blinky Bill, Nutsy, Flap, Marcia, and Splodge, as he would antagonize them and attempt to con them, as well. At times, he even went as far as trying to kill them. His schemes were often unraveled by Blinky and his friends or the consequences of his actions. He was usually aided by his strong but dimwitted brother Meatball, his vain sister, Daisy, and his kid brother, Shifty (who eventually became one of Blinky's friends). Personality Being Greenpatch's resident conman, Danny acted with a suave, eloquent, and charismatic demeanor which usually helped him pull off his scams. But he also tended to be a bully and a jerk, making him more of an antagonist towards Blinky and the gang. On some occasions, he deliberately antagonized the child protagonists of the series to accomplish some goal, such as in "Blinky and the Monster," where he, along with Meatball, attempted to fake a monster sighting at the local lake in order to win a bet and force Blinky and his friends to pay for a restaurant meal (after forcing them to pay a bill they skipped out on, of course). Even his siblings were unsafe, as Danny often mocked and criticized Daisy, though she would also take potshots back at him. Meatball was often the butt of abuse, as Danny would task his brother with all the heavy work, such as the monster-sighting scheme. Danny can try earn money and thwart Blinky´s plans In "Blinky Bill favorite Café Blinky and his friends try rebuild Gllup Café but Danny want build dingo room. In the episode "Blinky Saves Granny's Glasses," Danny tried to steal the show and get the money for himself and his siblings. Despite all this, he did show some moments of concern, such as worrying that his magician's sawing box routine was actually killing Blinky and his friends inside (they were only screaming to psyche out Danny). Most of his schemes are also done to get money for his family, and he is shown to have a positive enough relationship with his siblings for them to aid in his scams. He was also rather formidable when angered. In the events of "Blinky Bill Finds Marcia Mouse," Blinky had staged Danny as a wanted criminal in order to win a newspaper photo contest. Naturally, Danny wanted to catch and kill Blinky until he was swayed into searching for Marcia, who had run away in the episode, to get the reward. Around the second and third seasons, he and the rest of the Dingo Family had generally reformed, although he was no longer a major focus in the series at that point, save for one episode. During the finale of the third season/series, however, he made a reapperance along with the residents in driving off the two human antagonists of that season/series from Greenpatch. Notable Schemes He was the main villain of the series' first season, as several episodes revolved around his numerous get-rich-quick scams. In "Blinky Bill and the Film Star," he devised a plot to rob Greenpatch's bank under the pretense of filming a fake Western. "Blinky Bill and the Magician" featured Danny posing as a false-bearded magician named "El Diablo" to distract Greenpatch's populace while Meatball looted their homes for food that they would resell as concessions. "Blinky Beats the Drought" features Danny and Meatball's theft of a rabbit family's carrots so as to resell them to the family during the dry period at raised prices. When foiled by Blinky's traps set up to keep them from stealing more, Danny and his siblings blocked up the river by creating their own pool and attempted to sell water at high prices to the populace. In some cases, Danny's schemes could be really petty such as when he rigged elections for club leader in "Blinky Leads the Gang" so that he could steal their saved pocket money. (That scheme ultimately resulted in the Dingos having to work to pay off the debts to the cats he bribed for their help in rigging the election.) These schemes were always doomed to failure, of course, but Danny persisted with the schemes up until the first-season finale. One of Danny's more villainous acts occured in "Blinky Bill and Club Pet," in which he convinced the (rather easily swayed) Mayor Pelican to permit the construction of a tourist resort with the intention of "putting Greenpatch on the map" by giving bored city pets a chance to get out into the country. His real intention was setting up the populace of Greenpatch as live game for those bored city cats who craved to hunt, kill, and eat something, essentially an act of attempted mass murder. Although the cats' attempted hunting and devouring of Greenpatch's citizens (even those who wouldn't normally be considered as edible prey for cats, like koalas, kangaroos, and platypuses, one of whom was actually nearly eaten by a cat, anyway!) was foiled by Blinky acting like a dog, this was also one of the few times (if not the only time) where Danny actually managed to be a Karma Houdini and face literally no comeuppance at all. By the time of the second and third seasons/series of the show, the Dingo family had essentially reformed, although Danny was once again shown trying to enact another scheme in the second-season episode "Blinky Bill and the Mysterious Pollution". In the episode, Blinky and his friends search for the source of a mysterious spot-creating pollutant that had gotten into the river and find its origin at a tall device Danny manufactured for a shampoo. Forcing Shifty to work on the machine, Danny was completely apathetic to the pollution he was causing when the machine producing his formula leaked into the river. He was foiled and exposed by Blinky and his friends. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Con Artists Category:Redeemed Category:Arrogant Category:On & Off Category:Liars Category:Thief Category:Cheater Category:Amoral Category:Greedy Category:Teenagers Category:Animals